My Childhood Boyfriend
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: "Nobody knew that Makoto and Rin were childhood boyfriends. Yes, Rin was Haru's friendly rival and liked to tease and play around with Nagisa, but it was Makoto who Rin liked the most." A MakoRin story, rate T for Rin's potty mouth. ;D


**Author's Notes:**  
**Takes place during episode 10, Makorin, (Makoto/Rin) around 2050ish words. :) Also, this is my first fanfic in a while... One shot and all. Just felt like writing. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rei-chan? Where are you going? Practice is going to start soon." Makoto said, catching Rei walking quickly past him. Rei froze, gulping. Makoto blinked, waiting for Rei to answer with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Rei sighed, pushing his glasses up to his face.

"I... I wanted to see Rin-chan-san. I was going to his school." Rei admitted softly, looking away from Makoto. 'To confront him about what had happened between you all." His face reddened, still averting his senpai's gaze.

Makoto just stared at Rei, surprised he would feel so compelled, so moved by their story from last night to actually do something about it. "But Rei, you'll miss practice." An idea was forming in Makoto's mind as he spoke. This was the opportunity to in finally talk to Rin. To apologize, to see Rin, to be with Rin, alone. "How about I go in your place?" He suggested.

"R-R-Really?" Rei sputtered, looking surprised.

Makoto nodded, "Yes, of course. I've wanted to talk to Rin-chan for so long now anyways."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked in concern, "I'd be more then happy to-"

"No. I'm sorry Rei-chan, but this something I think I have to do." Makoto said, giving Rei one of his warm smiles.

"But-"

"As your captain, I ask that you leave this to me, please." Makoto smiled once more and began to head off, not hearing anymore of Rei's arguments. "Oh yes, don't tell Haru and the others where I've gone, all right? Just tell them something came up or something! Thanks Rei-chan!" Makoto waved before dashing away.

"No, thank you, Makoto-senpai." Rei murmured. He watched his senpai leave to confront that angry shark that lurked at Samezuka Academy.

* * *

Nobody knew that Makoto and Rin were childhood boyfriends. Yes, Rin was Haru's friendly rival and liked to tease and play around with Nagisa, but it was Makoto who Rin liked the most, the one he could open up to and not fear that he's blab his secrets out to the world. Makoto was always kind, probably too kind for his own good, but Rin loved that about him. In grade three, Rin would start doing little things that people would deem as 'cute little kid romance'. That would include holding his hand and giving him a small peck on the cheek when no one was looking. Makoto soon began to react and do the same, giggling like this was a fun little secret. This little arrangement continued until the end of elementary, when Rin had to leave for Austrailia.

"But we'll see each other again, right?" Makoto had asked before Rin had left, when they were all by themselves in the locker room at swim club. "Can you promise to come back or visit?" Makoto was on the verge of tears, not wanting to lose Rin.

Rin grinned, "Come on Makoto, I'll visit you, always. We're always going to be together, even if I'm in Australia. Aren't we secret boyfriends?" Makoto giggled, enjoying the childish term Rin had invented for them. Makoto gave Rin a smile that was always reserved for just him, which always made Rin feel fired-up and happy.

"Okay Rin-chan, but I have your word, okay?" Makoto said, gazing deep into Rin's eyes. Rin laughed, closing the distance between them by walking towards him and grabbing his hands.

"Don't worry about it, Makoto." Rin whispered, smiling before he gave Makoto a little kiss. Not just a regular kiss on the cheek, no, this was their first lip-to-lip contact. Rin gently placed his lips on Makoto and held his hands hard. Makoto, surprised by the sudden action, stiffened for about two seconds before reacting and happily kissing Rin back. They felt as if nothing could break them apart, not Australia or anything, however... As time passed...

It was before Rin met with Haru to ask for that fated race in middle school. He was doing one of his visits to Japan, and was off to secretly surprise Makoto. They had met up a few times before, and enjoyed the time spent together, no matter how short. For a long distance relationship, they seemed to be doing all right. Or so Rin had thought...

Rin snuck around Makoto and Haru's middle school, waiting for Makoto, hiding behind a tree. It was the end of the day, and why not surprise him? Rin smiled at the thought of Makoto's eyes widening in shock and happiness at the sight of him, back once again momentarily.

That's when he saw it.

Makoto, with Haru. The duo were walking together home. That alone shouldn't have bugged Rin, those two were best friends, it was okay that they walked home, plus they lived so close to each other anyways, it made sense. It wasn't that that bothered Rin.

It was the fact that Makoto smiled. Makoto gave Haru the exact same smile that he had given Rin before he left, he was laughing the exact same way with Haru. He was happy with Haru.

He was acting the same way he usually was with Rin, only with Haru, like?. Like... Haru was Rin's replacement.

Rin watched, a lump in his throat as he watched Makoto talk happily and Haru nod quietly, listening to every word. The lump in his throat grew, the jealousy threatening to create tears. He had never expected that Makoto would be stolen away... Or did he go to Haru willingly? Was the gap Rin left seriously that big? Rin silently followed the two, still watching with a heavy heart and a wet stinging feeling in his eyes.

The moment Makoto left Haru, dropping him off at home, Rin revealed himself, standing in Makoto's path. Makoto smiled widely at Rin, but it didn't feel the same.

That smile was not the one Makoto had reserved especially for him.

It was the one that he gave to everyone. And that only made Rin more angry.

"What the hell Makoto?" Rin snapped, making Makoto flinch at his sudden cold, words. "What's with you and Haru?"

"Haru-chan and me? We're just friends. Best friends. Rin-chan, you know that." Makoto tipped his head to one side, perplexed.

"It looks like it's more then that! What the hell? I thought I meant something to you!" Rin had to use every ounce of his self-control to not let any tears overpower him. He wouldn't cry. This wouldn't make him cry.

"You do Rin-chan, I swear!" Makoto gasped,

"Liar!" Rin accused, glaring at him. Makoto bit his lip, looking down.

"Look, maybe I've been feeling lonely ever since you left, I miss you. Haru is here though, he helps me out and we're best friends so it's only natural that-"

"You replaced me with him? Are you serious?!" Rin yelled, making Makoto take a step back. Both of them were trembling, both holding tears, both feeling their relationship ripping apart.

"Haru and I are only best friends." Makoto said hoarsely, his voice cracking. "Please Rin-chan, I promise you that's all."

"Bullshit." Rin growled, "I've been gone for so long, who knows what you've guys have done without me around?" Rin sniffed, wiping his eyes and turning around. A hand grasped his shoulder.

"Rin-chan, please, wait!" Makoto pleaded.

But Rin just shrugged him off and ran, not looking back to see his childhood boyfriend break into tears.

Ever since then, a growing hatred for Haru, wanting to make him pay for stealing his Makoto. And he couldn't see Makoto again, even if he really missed him, even if he desperately wanted to know the truth, or just hold him or kiss him. He couldn't do that.

He couldn't bear that pain.

So they both just tried to cope living without their childhood boyfriend.

* * *

Rin was surprised, to say the least when he heard a certain Makoto was waiting outside, asking for him. He had been avoiding Makoto, unable to meet those eyes, those green, sparkling eyes. No, not ever, since that day...the day where it all changed for them.

He shook his head, not wanting to remember that encounter. He sighed softly to himself as he padded out of the building and stepped into the sunlight.

The moment he got outside, a figure that was leaning against the wall immediately straightened, leaning off the wall to walk up to Rin. "It's been a while since we last spoke, just the two of us, right, Rin-chan?" He gave him that smile, that familiar, reassuring smile. His smile that could make Rin feel so safe, forget his troubles and just... It... Was the smile that was always for... For him?

No. None of those thoughts.

"What do you want?" Rin spat, making his vice sound dark and menacing. Makoto however didn't seem to affected by that.

"I want to talk to you, about the past." Makoto's voice grew serious.

"No." Rin puffed, turning away, "I have nothing I want to say to you." He began to walk away, back inside.

Two larger hands took both his shoulders and slammed him against the brick wall. Rin flinched, effectively caged between the wall and Makoto. The usual gentle giant had a grave look on his face, no smiles, no warmth. Just a frown, his eyes in narrow slits as he looked at Rin, or maybe that was a glare?

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin hissed, trying to squirm away. Makoto said nothing, just stared at Rin longer. They both held each other's gaze for a moment before Makoto began to lean closer to Rin. The red-head growled, "Hey! Get away from me!" Rn snapped, using his arms to push Makoto away, but Makoto was always stronger then Rin. He easily ignored Rin's futile attempts to resist and gently pressed their lips together.

"Mmph!" Rin gasped, trying to wriggle free. Makoto's arms wrapped themselves around Rin's torso, holding him close, making him feel this odd, tingling, warm feeling inside of him. Rin gasped again, softer this time, as he slowly began to give in, putting his arms up to wrap onto Makoto's neck.

Makoto suddenly broke the kiss, pulling his head away gently. Rin took small breathes, his face a pure red as he just stared dumbly at Makoto, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Makoto grinned, a special grin, the same kind of grin he gave him before... The smile reserved for him.

"Oh Rin-chan, you know how much I've missed you?" Makoto purred, happily hugging the smaller teen close.

Rin growled, still feeling insecure. "You... You..."

"I know." Makoto murmured, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry Rin-chan, whatever happened between us, the fight, Haru... I... I'm sorry." Makoto bowed his head in apology. "If anything, I must've been an obstacle, just in your way."

"Don't say that, dumbass." Rin scoffed, reassuring Makoto, "You were definitely no obstacle. You were more of... An aid. You helped me, even after we fought and broke up. You helped me get motivated, by making me want to win so badly against Haru."

"I... I suppose I did." Makoto realized, chuckling a little. Rin groaned as Makoto pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies together. Rin closed his eyes for a moment appreciating the moment. To be in Makoto's arms... How he had missed and yearned for the feeling.

"You're such an idiot." Rin said jokingly, rolling his eyes. "To just come here and cause all this... In the middle of practice..."

Makoto laughed again, not responding. He just gazed at Rin longingly, grinning so hard, it felt stronger then any smile he gave Haru, which made Rin feel the feeling of victory.

"Rin-chan..." Makoto murmured, "I missed you. Not just me. All of us." Rin tensed at Makoto,s words as he shakily continued. Can you maybe consider...?"

"I'm not letting my rivalry with Haru just disappear." Rin said, his voice edged with coldness. "Especially not after-"

"Okay, okay, maybe not Haru, but at least can you be on better terms with everyone?" Makoto pleaded. "I miss the old swim club, as kids." His voice was fraught with desperation as he begged Rin.

"Makoto..." Rin murmured, feeling unsure and a bit guilty, "I've changed. I... I don't know if I can." He admitted, "I want to, believe me, but..." He trailed off, looking away.

Makoto's grip on Rin tightened. He bit his lip, those emerald eyes of him glistening. "Then... Then... Can at least... Us two... Can we stay together?"

Rin felt Makoto stiffen, holding his breath as he waited for Rin's answer.

Rin smirked. "You're not the only one who's been longing for this." Makoto laughed as Rin got closer for another kiss.


End file.
